This invention relates to a machine for inserting a cord of elastomeric joint sealant in the expansion and contraction slot in concrete surfaces such as highways and airport runways.
Machines previously used to install the continuous cord of preformed elastomeric joint sealant are slow, expensive and experience timing problems. The device that places the sealant in the slot must be timed as it moves along the road surface with the feeding of the sealant cord to the slot. If the timing is not precise, too much sealant material will be provided and it will bunch up or if too little sealant material is supplied, then it will be stretched rendering it ineffective for sealing the joint.
Thus what is needed is a machine that is simple in construction and operation and is automatic in its timing of travel relative to feeding of the sealant to the joint.